Secrets Don't Stay Hidden
by FanGirl54
Summary: AU: Modern Universe. Clarke is Assistant Principal, Bellamy is a guidance counselor. They both have secrets, but will they stay secret? Nahhhhh. What will the hidden information do to their new relationship? Will it tear them apart or bring them closer together? **Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence**
1. Chapter 1

**Why** **do I always write things at 4 am? Honestly, what am I? Anyway, new story, already started on the next chapter, will try to update asap, I just don't know when that will be.**

* * *

Clarke was sitting in her office. Her days were always a mix between 'filled with drama' and 'I'm so bored, shoot me'. She worked at a public school in Arkadia (actually her old high school), and her position was a bit strange. While technically her title was Assistant Principal, she also worked as the school nurse.

* * *

She finished the minimum amount of medical school to become a nurse. She did it all to please her mother's obsession with her working in the medical field, after her residency (at a children's hospital) she discovered she wanted to be a teacher instead. So she went back to college, and finally finished her schooling at 25. When she applied to schools she put down both her medical school experience and her teaching degree.

Originally she was hired as the school nurse and worked that for about 6 months before the assistant principal decided to quit (and go live in the Bahamas with his new girlfriend who was 15 years younger than him.) They needed someone to fill the position (at least temporarily) until they could find a permanent fit. They chose Clarke to fill in, being as she was already employed there and was qualified. She knew it was probably a temp job, and she would be booted back to her nursing position as soon as they found someone better, but after a year of being in the position (and doing a damn good job, if she said so herself) she felt more and more secure in her position. She was happy with her work honestly. Sure a lot of adults who work at schools like their jobs because they feel like they're making a difference, but the same adults can also hate their jobs because of anything (the pay, union, district, other teachers, certain students, etc). But she didn't mind any of it. She got along with most of the staff, the students didn't hate her, and while she did do two jobs she only got paid for one, but that was perfectly fine with her. Life was good for Assistant Principal Clarke C. Griffin.

Now you might've noticed it says she got along with _most_ of the staff, well there were a few that annoyed her.

Mr. Murphy (John) was the P.E. teacher, she didn't much care for him. The only things he seemed to be good at were making kids run laps and flirting with his wife (Mrs. Murphy) Emori who was also a P.E. teacher (Clarke had no problem with her, she often berated John for not doing his job).

Another was Mr. Pike, he was _her_ science teacher when she went to the school. He was old and crotchety now, but just like when she had his class, all he did was show movies and give tests that he has not prepared his students for (still used the same excuse too, "Well if you don't think I'm teaching you in class, you should be studying at home from your textbook, the same one I have, and the same one I give test's from.").

Mr. Blake was different. While she wasn't his biggest fan, she wouldn't say she _dis_ liked him. He was one of the guidance counselors at the school. He challenged her opinions, he tried to 'teach' her things and she always let him get to the end before telling him she already knew it, and they argued quite a bit. It didn't bother too much until someone called him her "work husband" and her his "work wife". Then she got upset, he didn't seem to mind, and if she didn't know better she'd think he flirts with her at work. But it was a ridiculous thought altogether. She got over it, mostly.

* * *

She was playing a dumb computer game, wondering what excitement awaited her or what boredom would almost put her to sleep. Then excitement walked in her office,

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jasper, her assistant, asked.

"No, nothing important." She said shutting the lid off her computer.

"Well, I'm doing this thing tonight, and it's not a big thing, but there's going to be people..." He was nervous, she could tell by his ramblings.

"You're dumb, get to the point, we're at work." She smiled at his face when it got all serious.

"Right, anyhow, Maya and I are going out for drinks tonight, and some other people are coming. I was just wondering if you wanted to join us."

"I'd love too. I haven't seen Maya in forever."

"Great, she'll be so happy."

And back to her dull life. She finished work, went home finding the house silent. She frowned but ignored it, making a sandwich instead. After she finished getting ready, she rushed right back out to the small little bar her friends liked to hang out at.

"Clarke!" Maya yelled, falling off her bar stool, she had clearly already had a few drinks, but nonetheless, Clarke was happy to see her.

"Hiya honey, how are you?" The blonde asked, concerned about her friend's well-being.

"I'm great! So happy to see you, well I haven't seen you since you-" Maya was slurring her words together.

"Maya, honey, your work friends are here." Jasper interrupted

"Yay!" And with that, she walked away to go find them.

"Sorry about her, she's having a hard time at work. How are you?"

"I'm okay." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure? You haven't hung out with any of us since you-" Jasper was now interrupted by Bellamy coming up behind him, patting him on the back.

"Fun times, but your girl is goin' a little wild over there." He said, gesturing over to where Maya was now doing body shots off of one of her friends.

"Oh god. Be back." Jasper rushed over to pull her off.

"So, princess, never seen you out of work. You look nice when you're all relaxed. Not all uptight." She couldn't get a read on him, he sounded so genuine, but also sarcastic at the same time.

"Yeah, well I like to have fun too." She said, ordering a drink.

The night went on, drinking, laughing, more drinking. Maya sobered up slightly over the course of the night. Surprisingly, Clarke had spent most of the night talking to her "work husband".

Eventually, people started to leave.

"Y'know, I actually had fun talking to you tonight."

"Thank you?" Clarke replied, feeling unsure whether she should be offended or not.

"Well, I should get going, got plans for the weekend?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well you do now, we're going out for Drinks again tomorrow at Polis."

"Hey, I never agreed to-"

"Great! It's a date. Well, I gotta get home, see you." Bell waves as he walks to the door.

Clarke just shook her head and finished off her drink. Jasper slid onto the stool next to her, Maya next to him.

"You have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, I had a good time."

"I'm glad, I hoped- Clarke?" Jasper interrupted himself, sounding a tad concerned.

"Hmm?"

"Where's your ring?" He asked, pointing to her finger.

"Oh!" she dug around in her purse, pulling out a small diamond ring and a gold band. Sliding them both onto her left ring finger. "I take it off for school. I guess I forgot to put it back on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Babes, I live off of reviews. It's like my crack. C'mon! Leave them! I need to know if my writing is adequate.**

* * *

She may have had a fun night with her work husband, but now she was back in reality. With her real husband.

They were high-school sweethearts. They got married a few years after graduating, due to her pregnancy. They were happy for a while, it was something like a dream. But, after she had a miscarriage, it broke them both. She forced herself into work, trying to move past it. Trying to move on with her life. But Finn? Something snapped in him after it happened. He didn't seem to want to move on. And he had only said it a couple times, but he blamed Clarke.

They fell out of love after that. But unfortunately for her, she was stuck with him. She loved her job, but it wasn't enough for her to live off of if she wanted a divorce. Even though they weren't in love anymore, she was confident Finn would combat the proposal (which would just end up making more work for her). He didn't want to come out of all of this with nothing, and she was all he had left.

When she got home he was sitting, passed out in the Barcalounger.

"Honey! I'm home!" She said sarcastically, slamming her purse down. He jolted up with a groan.

"Oh, you're finally home."

"Yeah. Seemed like you were really concerned with my whereabouts." She mumbled as she took off her coat.

She was fucking tired of coming home to this bullshit. She worked her ass off to pay for everything, including the money for his start-up company (translation=liquor money). She walked into the kitchen, the click of her heels stopping as she grabbed the empty bottles he had left in his wake. He got up and grabbed her wrist. Yanking it from behind her. Causing her to drop one of the bottles, shattering on impact with the titled floor.

"You didn't tell me where you went. You don't do that." He released her wrist, walking past her to grab a broom. The tall man walked up to her face before shoving the broom into her, causing her to stumble backward. "Clean up the mess you made."

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had put on the counter for herself. Walking back to his chair as if nothing happened.

* * *

When Clarke awoke the next morning, she was alone in bed. As predicted, there was a bright new bruise on her wrist. She rose, looking out the window to see if her husband had left or if he was just downstairs. Lucky enough, his car was gone. She let out a relieved sounding sigh, then remembered she had forced plans tonight.

It was Saturday...Finn's poker night. She was always treated as a servant by him and his friends when they were around. Making her get their beers and food, slapping her ass whenever she walked by, yelling at her that she's 'a distraction and it's fucking up their game'.

Deciding in the moment, she said, "Fuck it."

As if he knew, Bellamy texted her seconds after. She smirked at the name Jasper labeled him as.

* * *

 **Work Hubby :3  
 _10:27 AM_**

 _Hey Princess, we still on for tonight?_

 _ **10:30 AM**_

 _Unless you plan on  
bailing on me ;)_

 **Work Hubby :3  
 _10:31 AM_**

 _Not a chance._

 _Polis, tonight at 8?_

* * *

She thought about it. Announcing to herself, "Today is gonna be a 'Fuck it' kind of day."

* * *

 ** _10:35 AM_**

 _Unless you'd maybe want_  
 _to get some food first?_

* * *

He responded instantly most of the time, so when it took more than 2 minutes, she left it on the charger to go grab stuff for a shower. Coming back, still no message.

She disrobed in front of the mirror. Studying her skin. The smooth cream of her torso and biceps donned with blues and purples, scratches, and few scars. She stared at her reflection until the mirror fogged up. Stepping under the scalding water, she thought to herself _When did it all get so bad...?_

Showers were her safe place. A place where she could think and not be interrupted. A place where she could be left alone until she determined otherwise.

Stepping out, she loosely wrapped herself with a towel. After stepping into the room, she saw a flash of light on her phone indicating a text.

* * *

 **Work Hubby :3  
 _10:52 AM_  
**

 _Sure_

 _You name a time and place  
and I'm there :)_

* * *

She smiled. Happy to have found a friend.

* * *

 ** _11:06 AM_**

 _The Drop Ship?_

 _6ish_

* * *

She needed to be out before five but didn't want to push it. _I'll just walk around for a while..._

* * *

 **Work Hubby :3  
 _11:08 AM_  
**

 _Sounds great, seen you then  
Princess ;P_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so a little bit of background on the toxic couple. Hopefully, I write another chapter this week, but I won't make any solid promises so I don't let y'all down**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke knew it was a bit of a risk, going out for the second night in a row without telling him. But at this point, she just didn't have it in her to care. She bided her time by filling out paperwork from school and working on some new registration papers. It actually took most of her day, she didn't even notice that it was after three until her alarm went off to get ready.

She took off her comfy clothes and was again faced with a mirror. The darkest spots were around her ribs but her upper arms were a close second. There were a few scratches and track marks down her back that had been there for a while or scars in a couple of places. She noticed a rather large mark at the junction of her neck, shoulders, and back; right where her spine came up. It was from when he was pulling her back down the hall, he'd grabbed onto her neck and ended up letting her skin slip through his grasp, catching her by the hair and proceeding to pull her to the bathroom so she could clean herself up.

 _Looking more and more like I'm in fucking winter. Always long sleeves, pants, hair down. Granted it is just the beginning of October, but even now, it's not that cold._

Simple jeans, wedges, and a flowy boho shirt that covered the right spots. Her hair had just naturally curled over the day so she just brushed it out and used her defrizz product.

It's was four-forty-five by the time she was ready, perfect timing. She grabbed her purse and such and headed down towards the front door.

 _What am I supposed to do for a little over an hour?_

She got in her car and thought for a few minutes more. Finally settling on going to the downtown library to read and help out; one of the perks of having a friend who works there.

Maya was on shift when Clarke walked in the doors.

"Hey, honey. How's the head?" She asked in a lowered tone.

Maya still winced, slowly shaking her head. "I am actually dying at this moment, I have a small bomb in my brain that is about to blow."

The blonde hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Got plans in an hour, thought I'd waste some time with you."

"How considerate..." She tried to be sarcastic, but it didn't work without extreme pain.

"How about I take over your shift for an hour and you take a nap?"

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in weeks." Maya deposited the books and the card request forms she was holding.

Clarke walked around, reshelving books, helping kids when they couldn't reach the book they wanted, helping out older kids with homework, all things she enjoyed. Again, she didn't even notice how fast the time had flown by until her phone was buzzing with her silent alarm. She walked into the back office and shook her friend awake.

"Maya, honey, I have to go. Time to return to your shift."

"I hate life."

"That's the spirit..." She patted her friend's shoulder twice before rising back up and walking to her car, checking her phone before she started driving.

* * *

 **Work Hubby :3  
 _5:59 PM  
_** _Hey Princess  
_ _Got a table, waiting on you_

 _ **6:02 PM  
**_ _OMW Be there soon :)_

* * *

The lucky thing for her is that Polis is on one side of the library while The Drop Ship was on the opposite. It only took a few minutes to walk to the restaurant.

* * *

 _ **6:13 PM  
**_ _Where are you?  
_ _Or give me the party name  
_ _the hostess looks pissed  
I even dared to walk in the  
doors, let alone speak..._

 **Work Hubby :3  
 _6:14 PM  
_** _XD Very back of the restaurant  
_ _The only adult over the age_ _25._

* * *

She found him fairly easily. But she was actually quite exhausted by the time she sat down. Walking in wedges is harder than it looks.

"You good, Princess?"

She usually bristled at the name, starting an argument, that was probably his first hint.

She smiled, looking bubbly, "Yeah, I just like getting out of the house every once in a while."

"Alright..." He gave her suspicious smile like he knew she was hiding something.

They chatted for a while, ordering and eating their food, judging all the hipsters near them.

"Clarke, I kid you not, the girl that was sitting behind me before you got here- Oh my god- she rationalized not giving the waitress a tip because she was _almost certain_ her _pasta_ had gluten in it. I just- I can't deal with this generation." She was giggling was his exasperation.

"I mean, seriously, who thought it would be a neat idea to cut all gluten from their diet if they didn't have celiac disease?"

She shook her head, trying to control her laughter, "I have no idea."

They finished their meal and walked towards Polis.

"Alright, I've only recently realized, we have worked together for close to two years and I barely know anything about you."

She let out a small self-deprecating laugh, "Not that much to know if I'm being honest." _You know, besides the abusive husband and soul crushing shit he puts me through..._

"Oh c'mon, there has to be more to you than being a school nurse and assistant principal who enjoys art and Thai food."

She chuckled again, "Alright, well I can't think of anything more than _that_ , so you'll have to ask what you want to know."

"Alright, hmm, let's see...Why nursing?"

"Overbearing mother who only agreed to pay for my college education if I did pre-med."

"Damn..."

"Reason one I don't talk to her anymore." She commented, trying to ignore the fact that it actually didn't bother her, not talking to her mom.

"Ok, how about...that..."

"What?" She turned to him to see what he was talking about and saw him pointing to a bruise that was peeking out of the top of her sleeve. She was confident almost all of the color must have drained from her face, "Oh, um, I go to the gym and sometimes they have kickboxing classes. Sometimes it can be a bit rough."

"I bet..." though it didn't seem like he was totally convinced. It also appeared like he was going to say more on the matter when her phone let out a blaring ring.

"Sorry..." She saw it was Maya so she picked up and walked a bit away from him for privacy. "Yeah?"

" _Um, where are you?_ "

"Why?"

" _Finn just called Jasper, fucking screaming, asking where you were..._ "

 _Shit..._

"Did he say anything else?"

" _Something about you two having plans later, I think?_ "

 _Shit fuck..._

"Uh, yeah, ok..." She was trying to think of what to say now.

" _Clarke, is everything ok? With you two? I mean, no offense, you've been a bit off recently..._ "

 _Double shit fuck..._

She'd been obvious. No one should know.

"Um, I guess?"

" _You know if you need us, Jasper and I are here for you._ "

Clarke heavy sighs at the thought of burdening her friends, "Yeah, I know. I'm- figuring things out..."

" _Alright, just...talk to us more, yeah? I'm worried about you._ "

Just like that her walls fucking crumble, "Maya-" Just as she's about to spill everything, her phone starts buzzing against her ear, causing her to rip it away and see who's calling. Naturally, it's her husband. "He's calling, we'll talk later, yeah?"

" _Yeah, Clarke, love you._ "

"Love you too, Maya." She hangs up on her friend, already dreading the next phone call. "What?" She spits, walking further from Bellamy.

" _Where- the fuck- are you?! You are supposed to be home! It's poker night, I_ -"

"I had plans. Told you last night. You were just too drunk to remember, I guess."

" _Don't get fucking smart with me. You know where you're supposed to be. Where are you? You're coming home._ " It took everything in her, at times like these, to not just scream and swear at him.

"I am out. I'll be home when I'm done with my plans."

" _Clarke, stop being a fucking bitch, and get your ass home or I swear to god_ -"

"Fine!" She really didn't want to deal with the consequences, his voice only went that low when it was incredibly serious.

" _You better be home in fifteen minutes._ "

"I'm downtown."

" _Twenty._ " And with that he hung up, leaving her on the brink of tears.

She swallowed and blinked away the unshed tears, trying to seem fine, before turning back to Bellamy who was leaning against a wall trying to act like he wasn't eavesdropping. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up at her.

"Everything good?"

"Uh, yeah." She paused, before shaking her head, "No, actually. I, uh, I gotta go. I forgot I already had something planned, it turns out it wasn't as avoidable as I thought it was." It wasn't a completely lie.

"You sure?" _Honey, if I could stay with you, laughing like earlier, all night- there's no way I'd leave_...

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Alright, well, did you need a ride?"

"No!" she clearly answered too quickly and too loudly. "I mean- No. I'm good, thanks."

"Oh...kay..."

She nodded her head for a moment before turning and walking back towards the library.

The second she got there, Maya was leaving and spotted her.

"Clarke?"

The blonde looked up, catching her friend's eye, and broke into tears, falling onto her knees when Maya ran over to hug her.

"I- I-" She sniffled through her words, "I- need- a ride home."

"Of course," Maya said, in her sweet voice.

The car ride was silent save for a few sniffles escaping Clarke.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Maya asked when they pulled into the driveway.

"I don't know..." She answered honestly.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I know it's not great...I'll try to update sooner and better**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this has taken forever. I really wanted to get Octavia in here, most of this was like the draft for the first chapter that I scrapped in exchange for a super happy story about domestic violence :) "lol I'm the worst" (That's what that smiley face is saying)**  
 **Anywho, tell me if you like it, and if you don't... Well, I'm already well aware that I can't write.**  
 **Also, I know nothing about foster care system beyond that it sucks. I know nothing about school system shit because I've been through too many. And I know nothing about like...I don't know, I don't know about plenty of things. Just a warning.**

* * *

Walking in the front door, the house was silent. Not necessarily a bad sign, but probably not a good one.

His friends were gone, but his car was in the driveway so he was still home. She walked into the kitchen, praying that he just passed out.

"Where's your car?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to find him in his recliner, facing the window, holding a bottle of something.

She cleared her throat once her heart rate went down, "I left it at the library, Maya gave me a ride home."

"So you were out with Maya then?"

"Yes." The lie was clearly the wrong move.

He got up slowly and walked over. She could tell he'd been drinking, but he was not quite drunk. Just sober enough to be calculating in his movements. Sober enough to pin her to the wall with a hand around her throat.

"See, now I think you're lying to me... because I called Jasper and he didn't know where you were. I'm pretty sure he'd know if you were with his girlfriend."

"I was just at the library with her, it wasn't a big thing." Her words came out choked, not because he had a tight grip on her throat but because this was the first time she actually feared for her life.

"Why are you lying to me? What have I done to deserve that?" _Plenty_. Her thoughts snarled at him.

"I'm not ly- ah!" She cuts herself off when his fingers flex a little tighter.

"You're doing it again. I just don't-" He stops short when her phone makes a noise from inside her purse. "Well, now, is that Maya? Saying how much fun she had spending time with you? I bet you it isn't."

He removes his hand, letting her fall to her knees, to walk over and grab her phone.

He pulls it out and she watches his face harden.

"Who the fuck is 'Work Hubby'? And why did he 'have a great time tonight and hope to do it again soon'? Hmm?" She didn't say anything, just focusing on breathing, but she knew it was the wrong tactic almost immediately. He raised his voice, "Huh?! Clarke! I asked you, who-!"

"My coworker, Bellamy," She gasped, her voice raspy, "Jasper labeled him in my phone. He thought it was funny."

"Yeah, it's real funny. Hi-larious." He shook his head in disgust, "I knew we were struggling but I never thought you'd cheat on me, I never thought you'd go that far."

 _And I never thought you'd hurt me, but I guess we were both wrong._

"I'm not cheating-"

"I can fucking read, Clarke! I'm not blind!"

"We went to dinner, Finn. We had to talk about overcrowding in the classrooms. It was work related. I told you all of this last night." She _was_ lying but they _did_ talk about the overcrowding issue at the restaurant.

"I don't think you did." He spoke through gritted teeth, slamming her phone down on the granite counter-top, shattering the screen. He stomped over and grabbed her hair, pulling her up off her knees and with him as he walked towards the stairs. "And I'm fucking tired of you lying to me."

Finn dragged her up the stairs, into their room and threw her onto the ground.

"Why? Huh? Why would you do this?" He gave her swift kick in the stomach, making her curl in on herself.

"Answer me!" He screamed at her, but she couldn't. She could barely breathe.

She felt like her head was collapsing in on itself when her vision went black.

* * *

Clarke jolted up when she woke up, it's clearly the wrong move. Her vision begins to darken around the edges and her head feels like it's been smashed, reconstructed, and smashed again.

It's still dark outside, so she must have time to get ready for work.

She walked into the bathroom, slowly, as her ribs protested. She looked in the mirror and found a minor bruise under her right eye, but it was nothing some concealer wouldn't hide. Her torso was a completely different story.

Every muscle in her body resisted as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Her ribs were colored with reds, blues, purples, and yellows. She noticed her neck also had traces of purple in the shape of a hand.

 _Looks like today is a scarf day...fuck..._

She looked at her reflection and wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. She was just tired at this point, no need for tears anymore.

Getting ready is a pain, literally. But when all is said and done, she looks normal. She used makeup on her throat too, but just in case, she'll keep her scarf on unless told otherwise.

Her day is beyond boring. Days like these are when she kind of wishes her kids were more troublesome.

She's quietly singing along to 'New Rules' by Dua Lipa when someone knocks on her door.

"Clarke?" It's Bellamy. The fact that her heart-rate spikes up in fear, but she simultaneously feels safe is all kinds of concerning that she can go over later.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Just making sure you're okay, you had to leave really fast last night."

She gives him a shy smile, "Yeah, I'm good. Promise." She lied through her teeth.

He nodded. Just as he was about to say something else, Jasper appeared behind him.

"Uh, Clarke? Oh- Sorry, are you busy?"

The blonde looked at Bellamy.

"No. We can talk later." Clarke gave a tight smile to Bellamy as he left.

She looked back to Jasper with an exasperated expression.

"I have a new student wondering what she's supposed to do. She asked if she could talk to 'someone more in charge'..." he tried to not act offended.

"Uh, sure send her in." She moved somethings on her desk and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

The girl didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door and walked in. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with chains, a black band tee, and black combat boots. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, but she still had quite a bit on it down, parted on the right but covering the left side on her face. Her makeup wasn't heavy, but it was still noticeable. She dropped her bag to the floor with a thud, the contents spilling on the floor. Based on the items in her bag, she either didn't expect to be here, didn't care if she had her supplies, or she just didn't want to be here.

"Hi, I'm the Assistant Principal, Clarke Griffin, but you can call me Ms. Griffin." She politely introduced herself, just as she did with any other student. However, the girl stayed silent. "Alright, a couple of questions I do need answers to. Easy one first, what's your name?"

She stayed silent staring at her lap.

"Is your parent or guardian here?" The girl looked up, shook her head and went back to looking at her lap.

"Alright, how about this, "Clarke sighed verbally as she took off her glasses. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "If you tell me all the things I actually need to know, you can stay in here all day."

When she reopened them the girl was looking at her weird. She finally spoke, "Why would you do that?"

"Look, you're new here right?" the girl nodded. "Alright, well as stupid as it sounds, I'm going to be your friend here, okay?" She looked at the blonde weird again. "I understand what it's like being the new kid, so I'd like to help out as much as I can, okay?" The girl nodded her head, and without letting on too much, looked a bit happy.

"So, let's go back. What's your name?"

"Octavia Blake." Clarke looked her over real quick noting that, while she and Mr. Blake did have a few similarities, Blake was a common enough last name and dismissed the thought while she typed the name into the system. Nothing came up except the name of her counselor. "Uh…Alright, I have your class schedule printing out and funny enough, your counselor for the rest of your time here will be Mr. Blake."

Octavia looked rather alarmed at that.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked.

She was zoned out, "Huh? Yeah, just funny, like you said." she said with a forced laugh.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Clarke said noticing the counselor walking by her office.

Octavia turned slightly to see him, then slouched down in the chair, covering her face with her hair. Clarke raised an eyebrow at the girl as Mr. Blake knocked, he stuck his head in to ask, "Hey, about these- oh, sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

Clarke was wondering the same thing. She looked at the girl who seemed to be trying to hide her face from the man. "Uh, yes. But just...I'll just come down to your office in a minute." He nodded his head and shut the door. She looked back at Octavia, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She left hair covering her face and didn't say anything.

"Ok, here." She said standing to shut the windows in her office, "I will be right back, just stay in here and chill. I'll even lock the door so no one else in the office can bug you."

The small brunette started to sit upright again as Clarke closed the door. She went to Bellamy's office down the hall, knocking and poking her head in. "Yeah what's up?"

He smiled at her entrance. "Hey, come in, come in. Sit down."

She rolled her eyes at his weird hospitality. "What do you want Bellamy? I have a new kid in my office."

"I just wanted to talk to you about these class size reports, we can't just move kids because we don't have the room."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? The classes are overcrowded. The teachers can't help all of the kids, there's too many. How are we supposed to fix it?"

When she looked at him, she saw that he didn't want to move the kids, but he didn't exactly have a solution to fix it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know kids don't want to move, they have roots here now. But we just don't have enough room, I doubt the girl in my office will even be able to stay, and I feel even worse about that." He looked at her quizzically. "I pulled up her name in the system, she has an address marked down but, it's not permanent. She in foster care. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about it. Because the address she has is out of state, and when she got here she didn't have her foster parent or guardian with her. It's like someone just dropped her off here and told her to make it on her own."

He ran a hand over his face, "Well who's her counselor, they should be dealing with a social worker about this." She looked at him with a straight face. "Oh, yay. Well, can I talk to her? We can try to work this out?"

"Uh..."

"What?"

"I don't know. When you walked by she seemed to try her damnedest to not be seen by you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I don't know, now do I? So I'll go talk to her and try to see if she'll come down and talk to you." He nodded and gestured at the door as she rose from her chair. When she got back to her office, the girl was on her computer.

"Excuse you." She was more than angry. She let this girl stay in her office unattended to try and be more comfortable, and she ends up going on her personal computer.

 _This is what I get for trying to be nice I suppose._

"Huh?" She said looking at her, "Oh, sorry. I got bored. You suck at this game."

"Ok, well go." she nudged her back into the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Now I just talked to your counselor-"

"Oh God, did he flip out?"

"What? He'd like to know if you would talk to him about getting a social worker involved. Unfortunately, we have some overcrowding in the classes right now."

She started to sink back into the chair.

"Is there a problem with Mr. Blake? Or will you just not speak with any of the counselors?" Clarke didn't mean to sound so rude, but she needed to get answers to all the questions.

"Look- Here's the thing- I just- ugh! Look, I'm sure you already know I'm in foster care. But this morning my foster mom drove me to this school, which I am not registered at, and said my "brother worked here, so I should be his problem, not hers". And- I don't know! I do not know what to do. What do I do? Help me!"

At the exact same moment, Bellamy walked in to hand Clarke the transcripts for the students who had to be moved.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but I need- What the- Octavia?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister, I haven't seen her in years..."

She stayed silent, sinking back into the chair again. "Hiya..."

After an explanation of all that happened, Octavia was now sitting in Bellamy's office and Bellamy was pleading with Clarke trying to get her enrolled.

"Please Clarke, I haven't seen her in forever, and now I have to try and get the system to let her live with me. Why can't she just fit into the classes?"

"Do you not remember our conversation earlier on why students are moving? We. Don't. Have. The. Room."

"She just a freshman, those classes are always overcrowded anyway. I need her to stay."

"I can't- it's not that simple...I can't just-" She looked in his face, seeing a silent plea, she let out a long sigh. "I'll talk to the principal. It's the best I can do. But no promises."

She could see a glint of hope in his eyes.

Clarke really didn't like the way that look made her feel; fuzzy and warm.


End file.
